


Let's Get This Activated

by Libitina



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: ATA Gene, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an_kayoh requested - more sheppard/beckett fic. This is my baby otp and it's always getting hit by its older sibling, mckay/sheppard, and it really doesn't deserve that. Something long and original would be good, independent of the episodes.</p></blockquote>





	Let's Get This Activated

Someone could get hurt.

If only someone would stop him - stop them. Stop John from kissing him. Stop John from stealing away his objections as he steals away his breath.

But there's no one in the corridor. There are no interruptions, no detours. And John is steering him, pushing with his hands and hips and mouth, toward the chair room.

It's not a good idea.

It will never be a good idea.

But John wants to show him how to trust in the ancient technology. And he can refuse John nothing.

His lips are bruised and his eyes screwed tightly shut.

John's hands are working the fastenings of his slacks. John is pausing just long enough for shoes to be kicked off. No chance to pause to unlace. The objections are bitten off of his lower lip and sucked from his tongue.

He can only stumble backward a few more steps, his slacks sliding down his legs and tangling at his knees, before he slides into the chair. The Chair. And it's warmer than he expected. Almost body warm, but not as searingly hot as the body in front of him.

Pressure on his shoulders has him lying back as the world glows blue around him, haloing John's hair and catching in the crinkles of his eyes.

Carson has to watch now, as John pulls off only briefly to remove his own clothes - all but his dogtags - and climb back on top of him, pressing him into the chair.

"Relax," John breathes into his ear, but it's hard to relax when he's arching up for more skin, more warmth, more contact. And then John is pushing down, covering him, and giving him what he needs. Security and a blanket and fingers in his hair, holding him inside himself.

John guides Carson's hands from his ass to the armrests, pressing them into place.

Carson feels John's mouth kissing down the side of his neck, lips marking him more indelibly than if he were pulling bruises to the skin. John's hands pulling open his shirt, touching his skin, all of his skin, everywhere. John's lips pressing, pulling, covering every inch, working downward. John's tongue hot and soft, making him quiver and ache.

They shouldn't be doing this here.

He's falling. Into the universe.

Held in place by John's hands on his hips and John's lips on his cock. Wet heat. Pressure. Speed and rhythm spiraling faster. The world trembling. It feels like the city rising; it feels like sinking in the ocean; it feels like millenia waiting for release until finally John came. And he's coming and he's feeling John's pleasure in coming.

Feeling it inside his mind.

They are both connected.

Deeply.

Inside the city. Inside the chair.

No one can stop them now. Or separate them.

They can touch each other forever. They can touch the city the same way.

And John had known. All along.

There was nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> an_kayoh requested - more sheppard/beckett fic. This is my baby otp and it's always getting hit by its older sibling, mckay/sheppard, and it really doesn't deserve that. Something long and original would be good, independent of the episodes.


End file.
